Mecharic
Mecharic is a fairly well known individual on the server. He is of the Orcish Race, and wields swords with relative skill. Mecharic at this time is the faction leader of Hisoka, and the leader of the Mirk Collective (which is, admittedly, only 1 faction large when not counting 2 subfacs with only Mech's alts in them). He is the architect behind Castle Mirk, the Regalian Graveyard, and the Osion Portal Hall, among many other structures. Mecharic is also the founder and manager of the first bank on Massivecraft, Mechbank. Personality Mecharic is a community oriented peaceful user. He rarely comes to truly hate people (Stven1234 and Confucious21 are the rare few who manage to get his long term hate) and is generally easygoing. I have a go-with-teh-flow type of personality. Mecharic's favorite passtimes are always in the creation department. Whether it be creating fictional syfy empires (Sporewiki), manufacturing buildings(Minecraft), or creating empires (Massivecraft, Civilization5), Mecharic can generally be found making things. Mecharic, as a rule, doesn't like to see anything destroyed. For the record, I am not really a crossdresser... though I do have my feministic points (enjoyment of flowers, fav color=soft pink). If you make fun of this fact, I will be forced to open my can of whupass, and nobody wants that! Skills Gathering Skills: *Excavation: 621+ *Fishing: 20+ *Herbalism: 249+ *Mining: 825+ *Woodcutting: 486+ Combat Skills: *Axes: 167+ *Archery: 26+ *Swords: 328+ *Taming: 7 *Unarmed: 70+ Misc Skills: *Acrobatics: 644+ *Repair: 604+ Buildings and Structures Mecharics Mansion.png|Mech's Mansion Osai Trading Town.png|Osai Trading Town (Pre-Argonia) Osai Mines.png|Osai Mines Mecharics Wither Farm.png|Wither Farm Mecharics Creepercleft Bar.png|Creepercleft Bar and Grill Towers of the faction Moon.png|Towers of the Moon Trading Wagons of Osai.png|Trading Wagons of Osai Ruined Temple of the faction Moon.png|Temple of the Moon (Ruined) Osai Castle.png|Osai Castle (never completed) West Gate of Osai Town.png|West Gate of Osai Town Mecharics Beach Retreat.png|Mecharic's Beach Retreat Osai Town Hall.png|Osai Town Hall Main Gate of Osai Town.png|Osai Town Main Gate (Post-Argonia) Mecharics Sadeir Ruins.png|Mecharic and EyebrowsJ make a Sadeir Ruin! Mecharics Enclave.png|Enclave Surface Hamlet 2012-10-27_00.06.55.png|Osion Mountain Fortress 2012-12-01_18.10.41.png|Sadier Ruin in Deandroc (prototype) 2013-03-12_21.35.35.png|Docktown - ignore the pink hearts, I was having an off day lol 2013-03-19_18.58.55.png|Castle Mirk - Capitol of the Mirk Collective 2013-04-01_21.57.38.png|The Glade - Located in a forested pit at Castle Mirk 2013-05-12_23.14.17.png|The Graveyard at Regalia As Mecharic I have constructed a great deal of things. This slideshow shows what things I thought to take a picture of. My building style is fairly simple an straightforward: Right corners and strait lines are good. Random ass curves and oddly shaped pieces are not. I prefer to build either a) humble and small (as seen with Enclave) or b) over the freaking top (as seen when observing my mansion in deandroc). When I can, I try to build structures that fit into the landscape they are built on, and when working underground I make a point of creating 3X3 block passages because they look better. My current favorite builds ever are a 4 way tie between Castle Mirk, the Regalian Graveyard, Docktown, and The Enclave. Mecharics Mansion.png|My Manor at Gran Laurona Library of Pristina.png|Library of Pristina Portal Hall of Gran Laurona.png|Gran Laurona Portal Hall Fortress of Gran Laurona.png|Mountain Fortress of Gran Laurona A valley bridge.png|Valley Bridge (very amazing bridge) Blacksmith of Gran Laurona.png|The Blacksmith of Gran Laurona OctoberGwens cottage.png|OctoberGwen's cottage Main Gate of Osai Town.png|Gates of Osai My personal favorite structures to build: #Castle Mirk #Gran Laurona Portal Hall #Mansion of Gran Laurona #Gran Laurona Mountain Fortress #Osai Town Walls (from the old town) #Enclave Houses #Graveyard at Regalia #Towers of Osion Fortress My personal favorite structures of all time: #OctoberGwen's Cottage at Old Osai Town #OctoberGwen's Tower outside New Osai Town #The Gates of Osai #Valley Bridge #Blacksmith of Gran Laurona #Library of Pristina #Castle Mirk Notable For *Creating the Sadeir, a race of lore-confirmed sand wraiths. *Building the Graveyard at Regalia. *Founding and Maintaining the first ever functional bank on Massivecraft. Past In a Nut-Shell *Joined Server *Joined Ventari *Became Officer of Ventari *Got kicked from Ventari *Joined Zion *Got kicked from Zion *Rejoined Ventari *Took control of Ventari for Thomas *Made Ventari awesome *Got kicked from Ventari *Founded Osion *Built Osion Up *Thomas puts Osion for sale *Left Osion *Joined Pristina *Left Pristina *Joined Osion *Lead Osion *Left Osion *Founded Osai *Built up Osai *Left Osai *Rejoined Osai *Retired from active leadership. *Founded "TheEnclave" *Renamed Enclave into TheMirk *Created the Mirk Collective **Also built Fort Mirk (now Castle Mirk) *Renamed TheMirk to Hisoka *Built up Hisoka *Founded Mechbank *Tensions between Hisoka and others peaked with Solaris War *Hisoka began Fathertree Construction *Semiactive for various reasons (some of them related to Skyrim) Non-Rping Past (This part is now in first person)(I make no promises to correctness, as my memory is faulty). I joined some time between 1.1 and 1.2 (I distinctly remember updating and not being able to get on for about a week or so). When I first came on, it was thanks to my friend ThomasOverMany. He's awesome, btw. Anyhow, he showed me Massivecraft, and when I was able to get on properly he invited me to Ventari (known as VSTC back then). I was just a noob, and I made myself a hobbit-mansion :) I made some houses and stuff in Solitude (one of Ventari's cities) and got into some trouble with Pidog10, the manager of Solitude. After a while, I started to get better at pretty buildings and the like, but didn't really do much until bb promoted me to an officer. Then I started giving out my beginners packs and inviting people. However, I accidentally invited an enemy into the faction, I didn't know they were an enemy, and they attacked us. I got kicked by an upstart named Confucius21 (jerk). Pidog then went about ordering Stupid12343 to steal all my stealable stuff (mainly my 3 diamond blocks for portals), and he then broke my bed and that was about the point I decided that I hated Pidog. 2 days later I paid Pidog back for it by rejoining Ventari and steal all of their diamond blocks(5). Pidog got all pissy, and in the end I asked for my 3 diamond blocks back, got a no as an answer, and then gave the 5 I stole back anyway. I'm too good for my own sake... anyway, after that I was part of Edosia for a time, the only premium hur. I built and activated a number of portals there, donated stuff, made a shop, and even tried my hand at pvp (which I suck at). When I failed at pvp, Confucius21 got pissy at me again. I threatened to take back my wool (and did) so he kicked me. Jerk. After that I got Zpade (edosia leader0 to let me back in, unbuilt my shop, gave them 10 stacks of wool (out of the 20 I had originally donated then taken back), and left peacefully. Confucius21 lost his power in Edosia for a time, but then another incident between us gave it back to him. Before that happened though, I helped ThomasOverMany take back Ventari from Pidog. Thank you SYkO for making him leader, even if it didn't last long. We demoted Pidog, and I was promoted. Did the same for Ventari as I had always done, and it went well. Then Con and I flared up again. See, I couldn't help but tease him about his loss of power. So he sealed off one of my portals, screwing over the entire portal network that Ventari (which I had returned to) had at the time. In response, I used a boat to get back to my portal, unblocked it, and then almost attacked Edosia. Serenum stepped in and a peaceful solution was reached, and now Edosia and Ventari are allies. Con and I still hate each other though, just not as much. After that, things were well. Then Pidog10 took control of Ventari using x_sam_boi_x. That alone wasn't enough to turn me, but then pidog began undoing all the good things Thomas and I had added to Ventari (portal room, my rowhomes, ext) and pidog imnsulted both myself and my creations (called them shitty). That caused Thomas and myself to leave the faction and found a new faction. However, before that I took all their portal stones (12 diamond blocks!) and ransacked pidog's house >:D We then founded Osion, and are allied to Serenum and backed by it's allies. We wait for war, and Ventari will fall. If Ventair falls, Thomas will be given control of it again, and I'll be leader of Osion as a sub-faction of Ventari. So, but update. After my buddy, Pidog10 (we've made up) got brain cancer, had the tumor removed, and is recovering, I wanted to talk to him. However, Freckledew decided that made me evil for not fighting him like he wanted, and enemied Osion. Things have since degraded into a heap of enemies. Osion is no longer part of Serenum (fuck you Eman1000) and Osion has pretty much fallen. However, now Osion is part of LuminI (though I am building a wall and making plans that will allow us to go independent from all empires) and things have started looking up. Freckle is still at war with Osion (his war, not mine) and things are unstable between Serenum and LuminI (Neither has much of an edge over the other), but Osion is a stable region that hasn't been raided in a while. I have built a wall (though portions of it are unclaimed, I have a sign stating "If you grief this wall I will get Igel_Son to perman you he will to prevent griefing) and have plans (though they still seem extreme and unrealistic) for Osion that *could* make it an impenetrable fortress of awesome. I doubt the plans will ever be completed though due to my attachment to the current location that Osion is in. Insert a bunch of information here lol. I left Osion, it crashed and burned, I created Osai. Osai is still a thriving faction under OctoberGwen, who gained leadership when I, ehem, 'retired' (ragequit) from leadership. Founded Hisoka (as TheEnclave and then TheMirk) and built that one up. Joined Solaris in the Solaris Conflict, we lost and I'm not part of Solaris no more. Started working on a FatherTree, found potential new leader should I ever retire (he just needs learn to control himself a little is all). All is well right now :) RP Past *Mecharic - The Drunk Monk of Mirk *Koik Redcloak - The Red Petal Priest *Mr. Paloin - The Banker of Regalia Skins Used Mecharic1.png|Mecharic - Le Crossdresser 2013-05-12_23.39.02.png|Mecharic - Koik Redcloak DrunkMonk.PNG|Mecharic - Drunk Monk of Mirk Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters